icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Hannan
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Sudbury, ON, CAN | draft = 196th overall | draft_year = 1981 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1997 }} David "Dave" Hannan (born November 26, 1961 in Sudbury, Ontario) is a Canadian former professional left winger who played 16 seasons in the National Hockey League for the Pittsburgh Penguins, Edmonton Oilers, Toronto Maple Leafs, Buffalo Sabres, Colorado Avalanche and Ottawa Senators. Playing career Hannan is best known for the following when with the Buffalo Sabres. On April 27, 1994, during a four overtime period Game 6 at the Buffalo Memorial Auditorium, he backhanded home a shot past Martin Brodeur to win it for the Sabres. The goal forced Game 7 in New Jersey. Picked by the Pittsburgh Penguins 196th overall in the 1981 NHL Entry Draft, Hannan split his time between the Penguins and their minor pro farm teams. In 1987 he was traded to the Edmonton Oilers as part of the Paul Coffey trade. He won the Stanley Cup that season. He was picked up again by the Penguins in 1988 and then picked by the Toronto Maple Leafs in 1989. Hannan played for Canada in the 1992 Olympics, winning a silver medal. He eventually found himself on the Colorado Avalanche where he won a second Stanley Cup in 1995-96. After playing for the Ottawa Senators in 1996-97, Hannan retired. Awards & achievements *Won 1988 Stanley Cup with Edmonton and 1996 Stanley Cup with Colorado. *Won 1992 Olympic Silver Medal while playing for Team Canada Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1977-78 Windsor Spitfires OHA 68 14 16 30 43 -- -- -- -- -- 1978-79 Sault Ste. Marie Greyhoun OHA 26 7 8 15 13 -- -- -- -- -- 1978-79 Windsor Spitfires OHA 0 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1979-80 Sault Ste. Marie Greyhoun OHA 28 11 10 21 31 -- -- -- -- -- 1979-80 Brantford Alexanders OHA 25 5 10 15 26 -- -- -- -- -- 1980-81 Brantford Alexanders OHL 56 46 35 81 155 -- -- -- -- -- 1981-82 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1981-82 Erie Blades AHL 76 33 37 70 129 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 5 2 2 4 13 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 74 11 22 33 127 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 47 18 24 42 98 10 2 6 8 27 1983-84 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 24 2 3 5 33 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 49 20 25 45 91 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 30 6 7 13 43 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 75 17 18 35 91 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 58 10 15 25 56 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Edmonton Oilers NHL 51 9 11 20 43 12 1 1 2 8 1987-88 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 21 4 3 7 23 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 72 10 20 30 157 8 0 1 1 4 1989-90 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 39 6 9 15 55 3 1 0 1 4 1990-91 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 74 11 23 34 82 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Buffalo Sabres NHL 12 2 4 6 48 7 2 0 2 2 1991-92 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 35 2 2 4 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Canadian National Team Intl 3 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Buffalo Sabres NHL 55 5 15 20 43 8 1 1 2 18 1993-94 Buffalo Sabres NHL 83 6 15 21 53 7 1 0 1 6 1994-95 Buffalo Sabres NHL 42 4 12 16 32 5 0 2 2 2 1995-96 Buffalo Sabres NHL 57 6 10 16 30 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Colorado Avalanche NHL 4 1 0 1 2 13 0 2 2 2 1996-97 Ottawa Senators NHL 34 2 2 4 8 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 841 114 191 305 942 63 6 7 13 46 External links * * YouTube Video of his 4OT goal Category:Born in 1961 Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players Category:Brantford Alexanders alumni Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:1992 Olympian Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni Category:Erie Blades (AHL) players Category:Retired in 1997